Daddy's Little Weapon
Daddy's Little Weapon is the fifty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: It’s Father’s Day, and all Ben wanted was to spend some time with his father, but he never paid any attention to him, as Grandpa Max paid no was always on his Plumber business back in the old days, and now Ben has to learn the true meaning of Father’s Day, while also coming across a daughter of the evil warlord, King Neron, who sends her to attack Ben. Major Events: *Ben helps Malina escape her life as Neron’s weapon, since he rarely saw her as a weapon instead of a daughter. *Ben and Carl makes amends for Kevin's deception, while Carl and Max sort things out. Characters: *Ben Tennyson - discovers that the true meaning of Father’s Day is honoring their fathers for the good things they did *Rook Blonko *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Grandpa Max - honors his father, Bill on Father’s Day *President Carl Tennyson - acts like a Scrooge on Father’s Day, doing politics of opening a cigar shop instead of spending time with Ben, until Neron attacks *Rook Da *Thomas Wheels - Helen and Pierce’s father *Malina - the adoptive daughter of King Neron, who picked her up from her destroyed planet, Galeox, and was turned into a killing machine to hunt and assassinate anyone who stands in Neron’s way, her appearance consists of Naga and Snake woman, she is also based on Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy *Malina’s Mother - was one of Neron’s victims in Flashback Villains: *King Neron - took Malina in when she was a little girl, but he also had her parents killed so he could make her into a weapon *Qandhar (Flashback): **Wumba (Flashback) *Liam Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: Hey, Dad! *Carl: Hmm? *Ben: Can I ask you a question? How come you never loved me? *Carl: Love you? What law is there saying I got to love you? *Ben: None. *Carl: All right then. Don't you eat every day? Answer me when I’m talking to you! Don't you eat every day? *Ben: Yeah... *Carl: As long as you are in my house you put a "Sir" on the end of it when you talk to me. *Ben: Yes, Sir. *Carl: Do you eat every day? *Ben: Yes, Sir. *Carl: Do you have a roof over you head? *Ben: Yes, Sir. *Carl: Do you have clothes on your back? *Ben: Yes, Sir. *Carl: Why do you think that it is? *Ben: Because of you? *Carl: Dangling donut shrimp, Ben, I know it's because of me. But why do you think that it is? *Ben: Because you love me? *Carl: Love you? I have go out here every morning, I have to bust my butt because I love you? You are about the biggest fool I ever saw. A man is supposed to take care of his family. You live in my house, I feed your gut with my food, put your behind on my bed because you're my son. It's my duty to take care of you, I owe a responsibility to you, I don’t have to love you! Now, I gave everything I have to give to you! I gave you your life! Me and your mother worked out between us and loving you wasn't part of the bargain! Now don't you go through life worrying about whether somebody loves you or not! You best be making sure that they're doing right by you! Do you understand what I'm saying? *Ben: (glumly) Yes, Sir. (walks away looking down, while Carl gets back to his job, Max, who is taking Liam in custody, doesn’t look pleased at this) - *Flashback: *Malina’s Mother: Shh. We're gonna be safe *Young Malina: fire overhead and Malina screams *Wumba: Qandhar army round up the Snake/Naga humanoid people Choose a side or die. One side a revelation, the other an honour known only to a few. *Neron: a young Malina What's wrong little one? *Young Malina: My mother. Where's my mother? *Neron: What's your name? *Young Malina: Malina. *Neron: You're quite the fighter Malina. Come, let me help you. Malina away from the people being rounded up Look. out a doube edged switchblade Pretty, isn't is? it on his index finger Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Too much to one side and the other...it to Malina Here, you try. *Wumba: one half of the Snake/Naga humanoid people about to be slaughtered by the Qandhar Now go in peace and meet your maker. *Neron: turns to see what the fuss is about Uh-uh, concentrate. There, you got it. *Flashback ends. - *Carl: Why'd you pull me out of ??? *Max: As punishment for blowing up the McCraw's mailbox with M80s. *Carl: I was 13. *That* you remember. *That*! *Max: Oh, old enough to know better. *Carl: You didn't come to my high school graduation or college. Why? *Max: Overlapping Oh, boo-hoo. "Why?" Plumber business, truancy, I don't get to reward anything! None of your business! *Carl: I graduated from *high school*, for crying out loud. *Max: As opposed to what? Dropping out? Let me tell you something, okay? I put a roof over your head, money in your pocket, clothes on your back... *food* in your *mouth*! Who paid for that college education? I never showed up to kiss your sorry bottom, but Sandra? She's a house wife! Why couldn't you swallow your pride and just come home to her? You tell me why! *Carl: the verge of tears You know, you'd invite people at the end of their parole back to the Plumbers... You'd *recognize* those who did their time, turned their lives around, made something of themselves. Everyone in the Plumbers applauded, and you made sure they did! Tell them how *proud* you were... Proud of strangers! *Max: Is that all you wanted, Carl, was a kind word? An 'atta boy? Then to use your words, you should have *come* the home! Me and Frank waited, *quietly*, but you never came. Okay? And I was the one your mother would blame, because you wouldn't come home. Me. Now, was I tough on you? Yes. How'd you turn out, Carl? Waiting tables? A bum? *Carl: You put me in ???... you sent me to ???! *Max: Interrupting No, no, no, no, no, you put yourself there. *Carl: Did I? *Max: Yes. *Carl: The ??? recommended ???. That was *your* call! *Max: No, no, no, it wouldn't have *helped* you! *Carl: I didn't need *help*, I needed *you*! *Max: You were high, you rode a car without your son in it! He had a major league career ahead of him, a 90 mile-an-hour fast ball, and he won a trophy for his team! You ditched him, you denied him encouragement, and you call *me* a pain in the neck? *Carl: What do you want from me? I was around my 30’s when that happened. I was *???*. *Max: Oooh, "I was 13, I was ???." You were headed down the wrong path! I did what I thought was right. *Carl: back tears You know, I didn't just graduate from high school, I graduated first in my class... I was *first* in my class... I did *really* well, dad. *Max: You're welcome. out of the room *Carl: his teeth and clenches his fist; he sits at the kitchen table, speaking in a barely audible voice Uh...this house... the heck with this *stupid* house... Trivia: *King Neron has the same appearance and voice actor as the Mad Titan, Thanos, only difference is that it is more robotic. *It is shown that Ben and Max have settled their differences, because Ben knows Max was always like a father figure to him, and that he would forgive him no matter what, and it is also shown Max now looks to the future instead of the past. *The song, “I’m Still Here” by John Rzeznik plays during ??? *The song, “Father and Son” by Cat Stevens plays at the end where ??? *This is one of the episodes in the franchise to have emotional drama. Category:Ben 10